


[podfic] (plant your hope with good seeds)

by steepedinwords



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepedinwords/pseuds/steepedinwords
Summary: A podfic of HearJessRoar's fic "(plant your hope with good seeds).""don't cover yourself with thistle and weedsJulie falls a little bit in love with all of them."
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] (plant your hope with good seeds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(plant your hope with good seeds)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210259) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar). 



> Thank you to HearJessRoar for permission to record this! 
> 
> Music is "Patapaya" by Christian Petermann.
> 
> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 11:03

Now with gorgeous cover art by reena_jenkins!

Listen on SoundCloud here:  


[steepedinwords](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358) · [(plant your hope with good seeds)](https://soundcloud.com/user-870785358/plant-your-hope-with-good-seeds)


End file.
